fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caeda/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Caeda (Mystery of the Emblem) Tap Battle * "I am Princess Caeda of Talys. I'm also a pegasus knight, though perhaps an unconventional one." Summoned * "I'm Princess Caeda of Talys. I'm also a pegasus knight, though perhaps an unconventional one." Home * "We may have so many enemies today, but I'm sure that given half a chance? They'll become allies." * "Ah, good day to you! Perchance, have you seen Prince Marth anywhere?" * "I just finished making a stew. Would you like to try some while it's hot?" * "You always seem so busy—please let me know if there's any way I can be of assistance." * "Though I am a princess, my home, Talys, is but an island kingdom. So my standing isn't all that grand." * "Do you know who speaks very well of you--and bid me to greet you? It was Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Your strength has always impressed me. I've always felt weak, needing protection from others. I was envious of your strength, but I think I've got it figured out now... Your strength comes from your belief in your allies. My "weakness" could be your strength. I would like to stay with you longer and learn more from you and your strength, if that's OK. Hee hee! I appreciate it. I look forward to observing you right up close..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "What's the matter? Can I help?" * *gasps* "Don't startle me like that!" * "You seem to be a very kind-hearted person." * *laughs* * "I'm so glad we have a chance to talk. It's always a pleasure." * "Would you consider me a tomboy?" * "Tell me, do you believe in love?" * "Let us fight side-by-side forever!" Level up * "I can feel myself growing stronger!" (5-6 stats up) * "Ah! I can now be of greater assistance." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm sorry. It seems I'm not performing well today..." (1-2 stats up) * "I will use this new power to help everyone." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Throw down your weapon!" * "Please, clear the way!" * "I'll do my part!" * "I don't want to hurt you!" Defeat * "Too weak..." Caeda (Bride) Tap Battle * "Do you believe in love everlasting? I have faith in the power of love... I always have and always will." Summoned * "I am Princess Caeda of Talys. I was daydreaming about wearing a bridal gown just like this one...and then..." Home * "What do I want out of my marriage? It's simple. I'd be happiest knowing my husband is safe and sound." * "Tell me. Do you believe in love? Do you have someone special out there, Kiran?" * "I've heard that the secret to a happy marriage is consideration. Always show your partner that you care." * "I have some experience fighting infantry battles without my pegasus. Not dressed like this, of course..." * "This dress fits me perfectly. Somehow...I can't help but smile while wearing it." * "Hello! I bring sends wishes for your health and happiness, sent warmly by Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "What does love mean to you? Tell me, Kiran. As long as the person I love is safe and happy... That's really all that matters to me. Wearing this dress got me thinking, though. When they wed, two people vow to make each other happy. If I were to die... I'm sure that the person I love would be sad. I wonder... Is that what love is? Love isn't as simple as it seems. And I'm sure we all feel it differently... What does love mean to you? Please, if you would, share your thoughts with me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "I know this is all just for fun, but someday...? Well, a girl can dream, can't she?" * "Tell me—how do I look?" * "Heehee" * "My flowers..." * "I know it's silly to fuss...but I do want my tresses to impress on my big day." * "I wonder where the perfect place to hold a wedding is around here!" * "There is nothing more beautiful than two people pledging their love to one another." * "I vow that if our lives are put in grave peril, I will be the one to fall. Not you." * "Do you believe in love everlasting?" Map * "Yes?" * "If only.." * "Ah, love." Level up * "Do you think I'll make a good match?" (5-6 stats up) * "We learn each and every day... In battle, and in marriage, too." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm so sorry!" (1-2 stats up) * "I owe you much for your kindness." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I believe in love!" * "May love triumph!" * "I've waited for this!" * "Away from my bouquet!" Defeat * "My flowers..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes